


"Woven"

by drarrygirl27



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Finally, I don't know if I am going to regret this later on or not, I just figured what the hell and why not?, I must be crazy!, I think I am done tagging it now, LOL!, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, My first poem I have been able to write in a long ass time, Poetry, does it show?, just get on with it, the curious peeps give a great sigh of relief, well... alrighty then!, well... get on with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrygirl27/pseuds/drarrygirl27
Summary: It is a poem that has been in my head for months now. I just started working on it outline and all for about a week or has it been two? Oh... 2020, how I love thee. *Sarcasm*
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21





	"Woven"

**"Woven"**

Two Little Boys who met by Chance.

Like minds, Like hearts. 

One half of something.

One halves married by sight. 

It was fate.

The kind you had a choice in and you chose him. 

Best Friends and soulmates. 

Family in everything, but blood.

You were there together from the very beginning.

Two Boys that took some thread and decided to sew each other into the other's life. 

You are just as much a part of him as he is a part of you. 

You have walked the same paths right beside each other. 

A Tapestry.

One that is truly one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. 

One that I have caught glimpses of through your words and what you have decided to show the world. 

A tapestry woven with the strongest and the most beautiful of threads.

You made it, you made a life together.

The once impossible dream that is now your achieved dream.

Two grown men that have seen and loved every one of you that there has ever been. 

My God, It is just incredible! 

**Author's Note:**

> ** *Sighs* I hate to have to say this, but please do NOT plagiarize. Yes, I was inspired by a good bit of people including subconsciously in a sense, but this is still my work so please do NOT post this anywhere as your own. Leave the actual work here please. Using the link itself is fine as a way to let other Rhink fans know of its existence as long as my username is attached to it, but other wise I ask you to NOT repost this in any other way. Please and Thank you. **
> 
> I was honestly inspired by first and foremost, these awesome kickass men and their love and shared history with each other. It is read from my point of view and I guess like I am addressing them in a sense in the second point of view and third point of view. I don't know. I'm crazy. LOL! 
> 
> Second, I was inspired by all of you in the Rhink fandom on here and Tumblr. Your thoughts and feelings about these men and their true blue love for each other helped me bring this poem to life. Thank you! 😃 
> 
> Third, I might have kind of sort of been subconsciously inspired by iloveyou_threethousand's fanfic title "Married by First Sight." I am just going to throw that out there. I didn't use the exact same phrase in here, but it is similar so I am going to give you some credit for that and sohox for planting the seed of the AU in your head in the first place. I haven't read it yet, but I am definitely going to. It sounds very intriguing. 
> 
> The title of this poem literally just smacked me on my head one night months back while I was working and it has been haunting me ever since then. I typed in something like Rhett & Link poem called "Woven" on my phone so I wouldn't forget it.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope that you guys enjoy it! I read it to my boyfriend and he said it was really good! I am kind of a bit nervous and anxious about y'all's thoughts on it though. It has been a long ass time since I last wrote a poem so I technically am a wee bit rusty. *Crosses my fingers & toes*
> 
> I can't believe I forgot to type this. Well actually I can because I was quite sleep deprived whenever I was posting this. LOL! I'm a pretty crazy person, but I am sweet though for the most part. 
> 
> Kudos and or Comments are always very much appreciated. Please and thank you. 
> 
> By the way, my Tumblr blog is the same as my username here so if you want to send me asks, message me, or whatever I am on there for a good bit of the time during the day or afternoon hours especially on Sundays-Thursdays since those are my work nights. I am usually completely or mostly free on Fridays and Saturdays since those are my days off unless I am spending time with my loved ones. As always here are some good vibes for you and yours: 😃💖✊️✌️ Rock on! 🎸 Take care!


End file.
